Teman Abadi Part 4
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Last Chap for Teman Abadi. Akankah Hyukkie berakhir hanya dnegan teman abadinya atau kah akan ada seseorang yang menemaninya? KyuxHyuk/...xHyuk/KyuhyunxEunhyuk.


**Teman Abadi 4**

**By Ciezie**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chappie.. :D**

**.**

**.**

Di mana cerita kita berakhir kemarin. Ah iya akhirnya aku punya sahabat Kyuhyun dan Kai. Mereka mengajarkan perasaan lain yang tak kalah indahnya. Rasa persahabatan. Memaksakan cinta pada saat dan orang yang tidak seharunya, hanya menyiksa. Begini lebih bahagia bukan? Lalu apakah akan berakhir begini. Apa hanya Kyu lah yang akhirnya menemaniku sampai akhir. Tak adakan cinta untukku?

Emmmmm bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu dengan mengikuti jalan ceritanya saja. Ok?

.

.

.

.

Ya ampun aku tertidur ketika istirahat di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun pasti tak bisa menemukanku, karena aku sembunyi di paling pojok. Dan aku tertawa begitu saja memikirkan ekspresi kebingungannya. Dia benar-benar berniat sekali mengambilku dari kesunyian hidupku. Bahkan Kyu pelan-pelan menyerah bertemu denganku. Frekuensi Kyuhyun dengan Kyu untuk menemaniku sama besarnya. Entahlah... saat ini aku hanya mencoba menikmati saja apa yang ada.

Aku menggerak-gerakan tangan dan leherku untuk mengusir pegal. Kupakai kacamataku dengan mantap. Belakangan sekolah rasanya lebih indah, ketika tahu ada orang yang ada di sampingku dan menjagaku rasanya tak ada yang kutakutkan lagi. Meski dia sahabatku saja. Bukan kekasihku.

Aku berjalan keluar setelah memastikan penampilanku rapi. Petugas perpustakaan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja melihatku. Aku tersenyum dan membungkuk padanya. Lalu bergegas keluar perpustakaan.

Lorong lorong kelas sudah sepi.

Aku berjalan sedikit terburu-buru dan ...

Bruuuuukkkkk

Tepat di belokan aku bertabrakan entah dengan siapa, aku terpental ke belakang dan dia juga, mungkin dia juga berjalan terburu buru sepertiku. Sebelum aku berusaha berdiri, sebuah tangan terjulur, aku mendongak dan tersentak sendiri.

Ini Kibum? Aku terpaku.

"Heeeiiiii..."

Aku tergagap, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menghilangkan bayangan Kibum dan segera menyambut uluran tangannya. Dia tersenyum. Ah ternyata bukan Kibum. Ya ampun aku masih saja belum bisa melupakannya. Aku membalas tersenyum sekedarnya. Ingatan tentang Kibum masih sukses membuat raut wajahku seketika mendung.

"Wajah cantik seperti ini tak boleh bersedih... lebih cantik lagi kalau banyak tersenyum," dia menyeringai dan mengelus pipiku. Lalu setelah tersenyum lagi berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

Mwo? Saking kagetnya aku terpaku dan bahkan tak sadar kalau dia sudah menjauh. Apa-apaan dia? Cantik? Dia mengejekku. Matanya sudah buta! Aishhh tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Kibumku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati dia masih berjalan menjauh sambil tangan di saku celananya dan juga bersiul-siul. Menyebalkan, aku segera membuka sepatuku dan sekuat tenaga kulemparkan, sukses kena punggungnya.

Yesss!

Dia menoleh dan memandangku dengan ekspresi kesakitan, "Yaaakkk apa-apaan kau?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan, cihhh tak punya sopan-santun..." aku berkacak pinggang dan mengangkat daguku tinggi.

Dia memandangku lama dan kemudian memungut sepatuku. Aku buru-buru membuat ancang-ancang menghindar, kalau-kalau dia balas melemparku, tapi dia menyeringai sambil memandang sepatu itu. "Oh kau ingin menghadiahkan sebelah sepatumu ya? Baiklah, gomawo..."

Dia kemudian melambai-lambaikan sepatuku dan kembali berbalik.

Dan aku, aku kembali hanya bisa loading. Memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, karena kaget. Baru ketika dia berbelok di tikungan lain aku tersadar, " Yaaakk hei hei... kembalikan sepatuku..."

Aissshh aku bingung memilih untuk mengejarnya atau ke kelas, aku sudah lebih terlambat sekarang. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke kelas saja meski terpincang-pincang. Aku tak akan melupakan namja sialan itu. Apalagi aku juga jadi kena marah songsaengnim dan tertawaan teman sekelas. Aihh ini menyebalkan sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ke mana sebelah sepatumu?"

Kyuhyun memapahku akhirnya ketika pulang sekolah.

"Ishh tadi ada orang yang menyebalkan, dia mengusap-usap pipiku dan mengatakan aku cantik. Karena kesal aku melemparnya dengan sepatuku, eh dia malah menyeringai sambil berkata, 'kau mau menghadiahkan sepatumu ya? Gomawo'. Aissshhhhhh dia menyebalkan."

"Mwo? Hahhahahhhmmmmpppp..." Kyuhyhyun langsung menutup mulutnya ketika aku memberinya 'deathglare'.

"Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sepertinya bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Mengejarnya dengan sebelah sepatu plus ancaman akan lebih telat masuk kelas?" aku memanyunkan bibir sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu dia? Aku segera menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "I.. itu... dia... YAAAKKKKK HEI KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Dia terlihat menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kemudian berbalik ke belakang ke arahku. Aku segera menyilangkan tangan di dada dan memberinya pandangan setajam yang kubisa. Dia mengerutkan keningnya melihatku, mungkin mengingat-ingat. Lalu akhirnya dia tersenyum. Senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Heii cantik kita bertemu lagi.. Apa kau ingin menghadiahkan sebelah sepatumu lagi?"

Aku menggemeletukkan gigi kesal dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membantu karena hanya berdiri di sampingku sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia menertawakanku, menyebalkan.

Dia mendekat dan aku berusaha tetap mempertahankan sikap menyeramkanku. Dia menatapku dari atas ke bawah, yang jujur tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit merinding.

Aku semakin terpana ketika dia memberiku smirk tepat ketika aku sedang menatap wajahnya. Rasanya seperti membeku. Matanya yang besar dan bulat, hidung mancung, rahang tegas. Aku benar-benar terdiam. Deg. Perasaan apa ini? Tuhan apa aku kembali merasakan perasaan itu?

Dia kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebelah sepatuku. Memberiku senyum lagi, dan aku masih saja membeku. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan... dia... dia memasangkan sepatuku. Aku membuka mulutku tanpa tahu harus berkata apa pun.

"Lain kali jangan suka sembarang melempar sepatumu ya cantik, karena tidak semua orang akan mengembalikan apa yang kau lempar."

Memberiku senyum lagi dan ... Tuhan.. dia mengusap pipiku, lalu pergi begitu saja, masuk ke dalam bus yang lewat. Aku masih membeku di tempatku. Tuhan apa ini? Aku benar-benar suka padanya? Tidak mungkin kan. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan kesadaranku seketika kembali, Kyuhyun sedang memandangku dengan pandangan.. entah pandangan apa itu? Ketakutan atau khawatir?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyu ada setelah entah berapa lama dia harus absen dari kamarku karena Kyuhyun biasanya ikut pulang dan belajar bersama, sampai larut malam, bahkan sampai aku tertidur. Kyuhyun kadang sudah tak ada atau tidur di sebelahku. Aku selalu bersyukur ketika bangun dan aku tak merasakan perasaan lain selain sayang sebagai sahabat pada Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar sayang padanya sebagai sahabat hari ini Kyuhyun harus pergi karena ada urusan entah apa.

"Kyu... bogosippeo..." aku memeluknya erat.

Dia menatapku datar, "Tak usah ber'aegyo' di depanku!"

"Ishh kau kenapa?" aku melepaskan pelukan dan mulai mengganti seragamku.

"Kau bahagia sekarang sepertinya."

"Kau tak senang kalau aku bahagia?"

"Entahlah."

Aku menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

"Aku harusnya mungkin senang karena kau tak membutuhkanku lagi, tapi aku ingin tetap ada di sampingmu."

Aku tersenyum dan kembali mendekat padanya. Kudekap erat. "Kau tetap berharga bagiku Kyu. Kau adalah sahabat abadiku. Kau akan tetap ada sampai kapanpun kan? Meski semua orang meninggalkanku, kau akan ada dan tersisa untukku."

Akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku, "Feelingku tak baik ..."

"Hmmmm?" aku melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya.

"Ah jangan pikirkan! Mau kutemani tidur? Mungpung si Kyuhyun tak ada."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Seperti biasa dia meletakkanku dengan lembut di tempat tidur, ikut berbaring menyamping di sampingku dan mulai bernyanyi, aku tersenyum sambil perlahan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana kemarin?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun ketika kami seperti biasa akan berangkat sekolah bersama.

Kyuhyun terbatuk, membuatku segera menoleh padanya. Dia memberiku senyum canggung. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, dia menarik tanganku dan masuk ke dalam bus. Karena Busnya penuh sesak aku jadi tak bertanya banyak lagi padanya. Nanti saja di sekolah.

Sampai, tapi kembali aku tak bisa bertanya karena bel berbunyi dan kami terpaksa harus berlari sebelum gerbang ditutup. Kami berlarian menuju kelas dan belum sempat aku sampai pintu kelas dari dalam keluar seseorang dan aku tak bisa mengerem lariku. Alhasil aku bertabrakan dengannya, aku jatuh menimpa Kyuhyun yang berlari di belakangku.

Dia lagi! Si menyebalkan itu lagi. Kenapa aku harus bertabrakan lagi dengannya.

Dia bangkit dan mengusap-ngusap bajunya lalu menatapku. Memberi seringai dan mendekat padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku tak mau menerima. Tapi tak disangka dia menarik begitu saja tanganku hingga aku berdiri lagi. Kyuhyun kudengar mengaduh dan berdiri juga di belakangku.

"Apa kau sebegitu ngefansnya ya padaku?"

Mwo?

"Kalau suka padaku, bilang saja terus terang. Tidak usah memakian modus menabrakku seperti ini."

MWO?

"Aihhh kau sebegitu terpananya pada ketampananku ya? Hmm aku memang terlalu tampan sih, itu bukan salahmu." Dia mengibas-ngibas tangannya dengan sikap angkuh.

"Nah cantik, lain kali jalan yang benar ya. Hati-hati! Aku tak rela kalau kau terluka oleh orang lain." Deg. Deg . deg.

Dia menepuk nepuk seragamku. Memberi senyum dan seperti biasa dia berbalik, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan pelan sambil bersiul. Aku terpana. Dia.. benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi.. dia sangat cool.

Aku menghela napas.

Tuhan aku yakin sekarang, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ini aneh, tapi aku yakin aku suka padanya. Apakah ini pengganti Kibum untukku darimu? Aku tak sadar tersenyum memandang punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu istirahat tiba, aku punya misi sekarang. Aku harus mencarinya. Meski sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak punya rencana apa-apa. Nanti saja pikirkan, yang pasti aku harus menemukannya dan lebih dekat dengannya. Tadi dia mengantarkan tugas dari songsaengnim makanya masuk ke kelasku.

"Hyukkie, ke perpus lagi?"

Aku tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, sepertinya aku harus berbohong, "Iya, seperti biasa."

"Ok kalau begitu. nanti aku bawakan makanan ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk, Kyuhyun akan datang sekitar lima menit menuju waktu masuk. Jadi tak masalah aku bisa kembali pada saat itu.

"Emmm Hyukkie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Ah tidak. Aku duluan kalau begitu ya."

Aku memandang Kyuhyun sedikit heran. Sepertinya dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi sudahlah. Dia pasti akan mengatakan kalau sudah siap. Apa jangan-jangan dia meminta restuku untuk berpacaran lagi? Padahal sekarang aku pasti akan merelakannya. Tapi tunggu dia memintaku dulu saja. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Katanya dia dari kelas f, berarti kelasnya ada di deretan dekat perpustakaan hanya berbelok ke belakang. Aku berjalan dengan mantap ke sana. Kelas-kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja, sepertinya semua sudah menyerbu kantin.

Ini dia kelas f.

Sepi. Pintunya juga tertutup. Aku ragu antara ingin membukanya atau lebih baik kembali saja? Toh sepertinya tak ada orang. Aku mengintip sedikit dari kaca jendela, aku sedikit terhenyak. Punggung itu, meski hanya punggungnya aku tahu itu dia. Aku tersenyum.

Dengan keberanian aneh aku mantap mendekat dan membuka pintu. Lalu aku mendekat padanya..

Tapi .. aku langsung tersentak. Dia tak sendirian, aku tak bisa melihatnya dari luar, sebenarnya dia sedang ... dengan seorang yeoja. Dan mereka... mereka sedang... aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakannya...

Membeku di tempatku. Aku hanya bisa membeku.

Aku kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah sepertinya. Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak berpikir sampai sana. Dia mengataiku cantik dan merayuku, karena dia mungkin saja menyangka aku benar-benar yeoja. Atau kalau tidak hanya menggodaku saja. Dia tak sama denganku. Dia normal.

Aku mundur pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apapun. Tapi nasib baik tak berpihak padaku, aku menyenggol bangku dan menimbulkan suara nyaring di kelas yang sepi itu. Aku membeku ketika melihat mereka menoleh. Itu benar dia, dan dia memandangku dengan tatapan kaget.

Aku malu, takut dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Lalu setelah bisa mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali. Aku berbalik dan berlari dari sana sekencang mungkin. Aku bodoh! Bodoh dan menyedihkan. Aku langsung ingat pada Kyu. Aku butuh dia sekarang. Sekarang juga datang dan HIBUR AKU KYU!

Aku terduduk entah di mana setelah lelah berlari. Menangis. Ya aku memang cengeng.

Sehelai sapu tangan terlambai di depan wajahku. Aku mendongak dan aku semakin menangis. Entah karena malu atau apa. Dia mengejarku rupanya.

Dia ikut berjongkok dan menatapku, aku tahu meski aku sedang tak menatapnya. aku merasakan tatapannya yang memang tajam sedang menatapku lekat.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Aishhh dia menyebalkan!

"Jangan bilang tidak. Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Aku hanya diam karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ya ampun pesonaku memang tak tertahankan ya."

Menyebalkan. Aku menoleh padanya dan memberinya pelototan.

"Aihh manis sekali, tatapanmu memang penuh cinta."

Yaaaakkk kenapa dia menyebalkan. Dan kenapa aku malah tak jadi membencinya karena kata-kata narsisnya seperti ini.

"Dia bukan pacarku kalau kau mau tahu. Aku kalah taruhan dan terpaksa harus menciumnya. Jadi jangan salah sangka dan menganggapku brengsek." Dia berkata dengan intonasi yang lembut dan... dia juga mengusapi air mataku dengan sapu tangannya. Tuhan bagaimana aku tak jatuh cinta padanya kalau begini.

"Jangan menangis karenaku. Aku tak pantas ditangisi oleh orang sebaikmu. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis."

Aku tak tahan lagi, tanpa bisa kucegah, aku memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu.. aku mencintaimu hiks..."

"Tapi aku..."

"Aku tak peduli aku mencintaimu..." aku meletakan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Iya baiklah cintai saja aku ya..." dia mengusap-usap punggungku.

Aku.. aku tiba-tiba saja bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa wajahmu secerah itu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum pada kyuhyun. Seperti rencana awal aku kembali ke perpustakaan lima menit sebelum jam masuk. Dan dia mengantarku sampai perpustakaan. Memberiku senyumnya dan juga petuah-petuah yang diiringi kata-kata narsis yang entah kenapa aku malah menyukainya.

"Ini makananmu."

"Aku tak lapar Kyuhyun."

"Ya ampun Hyukkie... Umma selalu berpesan padaku agar mengingatkanmu untuk banyak makan. Apa kau tak ngeri melihat pantulan wajahmu yang semakin tirus dari hari ke hari?"

Aku memanyunkan bibir yang dibalas decakan kesal Kyuhyun. "Ayo makan ya, sedikit saja."

Aku menggeleng, aku benar-benar tak lapar. Di rumah tadi aku sudah sarapan dan nanti pulang aku pasti tak bisa menolah perintah umma untuk makan jadi kenapa aku harus makan sekarang. Kyuhyun menghela napas, selalu begini. Kadang dia berhasil merayuku, kadang tidak.

Lalu mataku tak sengaja menatap ke depan dan tak kusangka dia ada di sana. Dia sedang memandangiku. Jangan-jangan dari tadi dia mendengar percakapanku dengan Kyuhyun. Gawat! Jangan sampai bertambah satu orang lagi yang memaksaku untuk banyak makan.

Tapi sepertinya iya, karena dia memberi isyarat memasukan tangan ke mulut. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk makan dan entah kenapa aku tak mau menolaknya. Lagi pula bisa dibilang aku kan sedang pendekatan dengannya. Akhirnya aku makan juga. kulihat dia tersenyum, mengacungkan jempolnya dan kemudian melambai pamit.

Aku jadi tersenyum-senyum sambil makan dan menghasilkan tatapan aneh Kyuhyun yang tak menyadari kehadirannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu kebiasanku yang lain adalah bertemu dengannya. Meski kadang pertemuan kami hanya diisi dengan dia yang bernarsis ria dan tak henti menggombaliku dan aku yang marah-marah padanya. Hanya beberapa menit istirahat sebelum Kyuhyun datang. Di sanalah kami bertemu. Tapi aku bahagia sangat bahagia. Kini aku semakin jaran bertemu dengan Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum ketika membuka pintu kamar. Ada Kyu di sana. Kyuhyun kembali ada urusan. Aku yakin sepertinya dia sedang pendekatan kembali dengan pacarnya. Sekarang aku malah ikut bahagia. Tapi tetap aku ingin dia dulu yang memintaku untuk merestuinya, hahahha.

"Kyu..."

Dia tak tersenyum. Aku menghela napas. Lalu mengganti seragamku. Setelah selesai duduk di sampingnya dan menumpukan daguku di bahunya, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan terlalu bahagia. Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Hanya jangan terlalu larut dalam bahagiamu ya."

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

"Ingat seperti katamu kalau pun semua orang meninggalkanmu akan ada yang tersisa itu aku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikiran bodoh kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Aku kembali mengangguk, dia benar kan. "Udah ceramahnya, sekarang temani aku tidur ya."

Dia tersenyum dan membelai rambutku lalu ritual tidurku pun dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami (aku dan Kyuhyun) akan masuk ke gerbang. Di sana ada dia sedang dikelilingi para siswa perempuan. Hatiku sakit begitu saja melihatnya. Dia serius tidak sih dengan ucapannya kemarin, atau hanya menghiburku saja. Ah setelah dipikir-pikir dia kan tak mengatakan kalau dia suka padaku juga. Aishh Hyukkie bodoh!

Berusaha menentramkan hatiku yang bergemuruh aku berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun berusaha tak mempedulikannya.

"Cantiikkk..."

Aishhh kenapa dia harus memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Kalau di saat sendiri saja sih tak apa. Ini kan ada banyak siswa lain. Aku tak suka dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Berusaha mengabaikannya, aku tetap berjalan.

"Ya ampun sombongnya..."

Tanganku dicekal, mau tak mau aku berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun ikut berhenti juga dan memperhatikan kami. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Kenapa tak menjawab atau setidaknya menoleh, kau mengabaikan orang keren ini, benar-benar..."

"Aku namja, Tuan PD..."

"Lalu? Kau memang cantik, itu lebih dari tampan loh. Kau jadi namja atau pun yeoja akan pantas dan tetap menawan."

Aku diam dan memandangnya yang sedang memberiku senyum melelehkan. Ketika melihat berkeliling, kulihat para yeoja yang tadi mengerubunginya terlihat cemburu. Hah? Mereka cemburu padaku? Kenapa aku jadi senang ya.

"Terserahlah..."

"Begitu dong anak manis." Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, lalu mengelus pipiku lagi. Para Yeoja itu berteriak tertahan. Dan aku semakin senang jadinya. "Nanti istirahat temui aku."

Lalu dia berbalik menuju kelasnya. Aku memandang para yeoja itu dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi ketika berbalik aku mendapati wajah keruh Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita bicara!" dia menarikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jauhi dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan alasannya padamu. Tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikanmu ya." Kyuhyun terlihat memelas, aku tahu dan yakin dia pasti punya alasan yang benar, tapi .. tapi aku sungguh bahagia bersamanya.

"Aku tak bisa Kyu. Aku tahu kau tak menyetujui hubungan seperti ini. Tapi kumohon biarkan aku bahagia."

Kyuhyun terlihat tercenung dan menatapku dalam. Apa dia mulai menyukaiku? Apa karena ini dia tak suka? Dia mendekat dan tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Kau tahu aku sangat sayang padamu Hyukkie... aku tak ingin kau menderita. Dia sudah punya pacar."

Hah?

"Kemarin-kemarin aku sering menghilang karena ya.. aku mengikutinya. Bukan dengan tujuan buruk. Hanya saja wajahnya familiar dan ternyata benar dia adalah pacar dari sepupuku."

Ah kalau soal ini bukankah dia juga tak berbohong padaku. Di sini kan aku yang jatuh cinta padanya.

"Gadis itu kemarin dia meneleponku, dia sedang bersedih karena pacarnya berubah. Aku hanya tak mau baik kau ataupun dia tersakiti, aku sayang pada kalian berdua. Aku sangat dekat dengannya bahkan dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

Aku menatapnya lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, aku tak ingin berbahagia di atas kesedihan orang lain.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku tersenyum, "Ini bukan salahmu, kau tak harus meminta maaf Kyuhyun. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyaimu."

Dia tersenyum dan memelukku lagi. Kyu, sepertinya aku akan membutuhkanmu lagi. Ternyata bahagia masih bukan jalan takdirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini."

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya lama, bahkan cinta ini saja belum berbunga. Tapi aku harus melepasnya. Sejak kapan aku jadi dewasa begini ya?

"Kenapa? Aku tahu aku tampan jadi tak usah menatapku begitu."

Aku kembali hanya tersenyum.

"Kita akhiri saja ini.."

Dia menatapku, baru kali ini kulihat dia serius.

"Bahkan kita belum mulai.."

"Kembali padanya, dia membutuhkanmu."

Dia tidak tersentak. Dan hanya menatapku lama. "Baiklah kalau ini maumu. Padahal aku akan memperjuangkanmu."

Deg. Kenapa hatiku sakit mendengarnya.

"Semoga kau bahagia. Aku pergi."

Dia tersenyum sedikit. Hanya sedikit bahkan hampir tak tampak. Begitu bayangannya hilang di balik pintu. Mataku mengembun begitu saja. Ternyata aku tak rela dan ini sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semalaman aku menangis, bersama Kyu. Aku tak rela. Aku tak bisa rela, meski aku berusaha rela. Bahkan aku mengabaikan kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Kai. Aku tak mau ditemui mereka. Aku patah hati bahkan sebelum ini mulai. Kyu tak banyak berkata seperti biasanya, ia hanya memelukku erat hingga aku lelah menangis dan tertidur.

Ketika bangun kudapati Kyuhyun sudah ada di sampingku. Dia menatapku.

"Kyuhyun..." aku berusaha bangkit dan berusaha merapikan rambut dan wajahku.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Begitu keluar kudapati Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama gadis cantik berambut panjang. Apa ini pacar baru Kyuhyun?

"Anyeong oppa.. Ri imnida."

Aku balas membungkuk dan kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Emmmm sebelumnya maafkan aku..." matanya berembun. Gadis itu akan menangis. "Sebenarnya aku..."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan keseluruhan ceritanya. Ri adalah pacar dia. Katanya Dia sakit. Sebenarnya sejak lama mereka amemang sedikit kurang harmonis lagi. Ketika bertemu denganku dia berubah sedikit lebih ceria. Padahal selama ini dia dikenal player katanya. Meski memang cinta yang diakuinya hanya RI.

"Temui dia oppa.. dia sakit sekarang. Aku rela, meski sakit. Aku ingin dia bahagia dengan atau tanpaku. Lagi pula ini lah yang terbaik. Dia harus kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya."

Sebenarnya ada bagian dari perkataannya yang takku mengerti. Tapi rasa bahagiaku lebih mendominasi. Aku boleh bersamanya? Aku boleh bersamanya?

"Kita pergi ke sana sekarang..."

Ucapan Kyu membuatku tersadar, aku segera berdiri.

"Kai akan mengantar kita dengan mobilnya."

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun berkata terdengar suara klakson. Kami bertiga segera keluar. Hatiku berdebar-debar bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia tinggal di apartemen kecil dan sepi. Ri membuka pintu apartemen karena dia tahu kodenya. Bersama-sama kami masuk dan mendapati ruangan yang sangat berantakan.

"Dia marah kalau aku membereskannya, dia tak suka barang-barangnya diganggu.." jelas Ri. Hah dia sudah sangat mengerti tentangnya dan aku malu jadinya. "Oppa aku benar-benar rela, jangan merasa bersalah padaku." RI mengusap tanganku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dari sebuah pintu dia keluar. Kami serempak menoleh padanya. Aku hampir akan maju untuk memeluknya, ketika Kai yang lebih dulu maju.

"Noona..."

Kami semua langsung terdiam. Kai dan Dia berpandangan lama. Aku memandangnya berusaha memandang lebih jelas. Dia... dia... Yeoja. Jadi itu maksudnya... itu maksud RI dia harus kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya?

Dia hanya diam dan berdiri memandangku. Ini terlalu membingungkan. Aku tanpa berkata mundur pelan dan segera berlari dari sana secepat yang kubisa. Entah kemana.

Aku menangis lama. Dan bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti aku menangis untuk apa? Harusnya aku bahagia kan berarti aku normal. Tapi aku hanya merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan.

Seakan _de javu_, sehelai sapu tangan terlambai di depanku. Itu dia. Aku mengambilnya dan menyusut air mataku. Dia duduk di sampingku.

"Aku ingin bilang sejak awal. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Yang pasti aku yakin sekarang selalu ada jalan untuk kembali bagi yang mau berusaha. Aku selalu ingin kembali pada jalan yang seharunya hanya aku tak tahu caranya. Bahkan aku dan Ri juga sudah sering membicarakan ini. Dan ini lah jalan yang ditunjukkannya."

"Kau tahu awalnya aku tak ada rasa sama sekali padamu. Aku merasa aku hanya akan menyukai wanita. Aku berpenampilan seperti ini sejak lama. Dan bahkan aku sudah menganggap diriku sendiri memang pria. Tapi kau dengan pesonamu meluluhkanmu. Bukankah kita akan saling melengkapi? Tapi aku mengerti jika kau ingin menyerah dengan ini."

"Emm satu lagi, Kai sepupuku. Bagaimana mungkin dunia sesempit ini. pantas aku merasa familian denganmu. Ternyata kau yang diceritakannya mirip seperti Sehun."

Aku menatapnya, sama sekali tak terlihat gurat kefeminiman, kecuali matanya. Matanya cantik. Seandainya dia mungkin memanjangkan sedikit rambut dan berhenti melangkah panjang-panjang juga mengganti pakaiannya dia akan tampak seperti wanita kuat.

"Hei sudah kubilang aku memang mempesona, jangan menatapku dengan mata hampir keluar begitu. Ayo tentukan keputusanmu. Aku meninggalkan semua wanita demimu. Bahkan pacarku yang sudah mengertiku luar dalam."

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Dia dengan wajah serius bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

Hatiku langsung mencelos dan segera kukejar dia. "Yaaa aku bercanda... heeii tunggu..."

Tapi ia terus berjalan. Kepalaku mulai pening, bayangkan aku tak makan dan menangis semalaman. Aku terduduk ketika tak kuat lagi mengejarnya. Dia berhenti karena tak mendengar langkahku lagi. Dia menoleh kaget dan segera berlari ke arahku. Lalu mengangkat tanganku dan memapahnya. Baru kusadari badannya hangat. Dia juga sedang sakit.

"Harusnya aku yang melakukan ini.."

"Hei... aku lebih kuat darimu. Akui saja!"

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Apa ini tandanya kau menerimaku?"

"Jangan harap..."

Dia berhenti dan memberiku pandangan tajam.

"Maksudku biarkan aku berfikir dulu.."

Dia akhirnya tersenyum dan kembali memapahku.

Ya biarkan aku berfikir apa yang terbaik untukku. Seseorang berbicara di kepalaku untuk mencoba saja. Siapa tahu ini jalan yang terbaik. Lagipula aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Aku bilang iya pada suara itu, suara teman abadiku, suara Kyu.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Bagaimana?

Saya memang merencanakan begini akhirnya. Tapi saya ragu karena takut mengada-ada. Itulah sebabnya ini sangat delay. Selain karena ada beberapa hal lainnya.

Tahunya ada yang benar-benar mengalaminya (lirik seseorang). Kalau kau membaca ini. Ini untukmu. Maaf tak bisa menuliskannya khusus tentangmu. Yang pasti aku menyayangi kalian berdua sama besarnya dan selalu berdoa kalian mendapat yang terbaik.

Terimakasih yang telah berkomentar dan mengirimkan PM (EunHaebeby077, iekha12693, sasuke gmpasellh, raemi han). Itu benar-benar sangat berarti bagi saya.

Balasan ripiu : **sasuke, ne Happy ending kayanya #nyengir**. Kyuhyuku, aku juga suka Kai banget #plakk. **Iekha12639, makasih ya.. karenamu salahsatunya akhirnya ini dipost juga**. Me Naruto, mian bibirku hanya untuk kyuhyuk #plakk, makasih ya ^^. **Fitri, makasihhh :').** Lee Sessa, menangis itu manusiawi kok, noona aja sering menangis, (malahbanggamakecengengan #plakk). **Lynda, makasssih Lynda,** **:').** Hyukkie's jewels, karena ini memang tadinya hanya one shoot tapi karena ada ide ya dilanjut, kalau dibuat chapter takutnya gak selesai, kalau ini kan setiap shootnya tamat.** Ika Zordick, smirk kkkkkkkkkkkk**. Zum, ternyata memang maksa zaky, semoga yng ini enggak meski kayanya iya. -_-. **Raemi han. Udah post makassssiiiiiiih bgt ya :).** Lonely Kim, namamu hmmmmm,, nie udah lanjut, makasih karena udah komen di ff yg lain juga ^^.

Semoga suka. Dan bagi yang ingin membaca karya saya lainnya. Silakan kunjungi blog saya. ciemaknae . wordpress . com


End file.
